


Sleeping Beauty: NCT Fantasy AU

by Trashcan_On_Wheels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aurora! Haechan, Fairy! Doyoung, Fairy! WinWin, Fairy! Yuta, JaeYong - Freeform, King! Johnny, King! Taeyong, M/M, Maleficent is the same, NCT Fantasy AU, Prince! Jaehyun, Prince! Mark, Prince! Ten, Sleeping Beauty AU, johnten, markhyuck, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_On_Wheels/pseuds/Trashcan_On_Wheels
Summary: I finally started my NCT ones!!! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! If you want to see more of my writings head on over to my Kpop request blog on Tumblr @binggeulbinggeul-round I do ships, drabbles, reactions, scenarios, fake texts and more! Thank you for all the love and support!





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I finally started my NCT ones!!! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! If you want to see more of my writings head on over to my Kpop request blog on Tumblr @binggeulbinggeul-round I do ships, drabbles, reactions, scenarios, fake texts and more! Thank you for all the love and support!

In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair Prince husband. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A son was born to them, and they called him Donghyuck. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins...

On this joyful day all of the kingdom celebrated the long awaited royal birth. And good King Taeyong and his wedded Prince Yoonoh made welcome their life long friends, and rulers of the neighboring kingdom, King Youngho and Prince Chittaphon.  
They too had a son, just a year older than Donghyuck, his name was Minhyung. The monarchs dreamed one day for their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Minhyung and Donghyuck would be betrothed. And so to him Chittaphon and Youngho bestowed   
Donghyuck's gift in his name, as he was far too young to do so himself; and looked, unknowing, on his future husband. 

A trumpet sounded and the herald called out "Your Majesties! The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies! Sicheng! Doyoung! And Yuta!" Just then three fairies flirted in through the grand castle doors, and as they approached the bassinet in front of the throne, they shifted from their minuscule fairy forms into their disguised human forms, bowing to the monarchs before them. "Oh sweet little Prince! May we each bestow a gift on you!" Cooed the one named Doyoung. The monarchs looked on lovingly, smiles ever present on their faces. The shortest of the three, called Sicheng pulled a wand from inside of his suit vest and stepped towards the baby, smiling. Waving said wand he said, "One gift, beauty rare. Full of sunshine in his hair. Lips that shame the purest pink rose. He'll walk with springtime, wherever he goes." He finished with a smile as he cast his gift upon the baby. The one from before called Doyoung drew his wand and spoke next, "One gift, the gift of song. Melody his whole life long. The nightingale's his troubadour, bringing her sweet serenade to his door." He smiled down at the baby, casting his gift upon him, before stepping back to stand beside Sicheng. The third fairy called Yuta stepped forward hesitantly, with eyebrows furrowed in concentration, however upon seeing the small prince beaming up at him his face softened, and he drew his wand saying, "Sweet prince, to you dear child my gift shall be-" Suddenly the castle doors were flung open by a gust of wind, extinguishing the many candles and lanterns inside. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck, a figure clothed in dark elegant robes entered. 

"I-It's Maleficent..." Doyoung breathed quietly. Yuta's brows furrowed again and his lips turned down into a scowl, "What business does he have here?!" He whisper shouted to the two fairies behind him, only receiving two shrugs in return. "Quite a show you've put on here your majesties... Royalty, Nobility, the Fairies!" Maleficent smirked, gesturing to everyone with a light chuckle. Yuta sneered at her and made move towards her before Sicheng and Doyoung grabbed him holding him back. Donning an expression of mock hurt, Maleficent spoke again "I was really hurt in not receiving an invitation from you your highness." She said with a false pout. "You weren't wanted." Yuta glowered at her. Maleficent paused where she stood, speechless for a moment, she smirked again shaking her head as she looked at the floor, letting a soft breathy chuckle leave her lips. "Not wa...? Oh, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was a simple accident. Well, in that case I'd better be on my way." Maleficent said. Nervously Prince Yoonoh spoke up "A-and you're not offended your excellency?" Maleficent smiled and approached the monarchs once again, "Well of course not your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on the child." She sneered. The fairies stood around the cradle protecting the young prince.

Maleficent turned around to face the others in the grand room, slamming the staff she carried into the marble floor of the castle, "Listen all of you!" Her voice boomed, "The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sun sets on his seventeenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" She yelled as bright vivid green smoke billowed around her and she cast the curse upon the child. "No!" Yelled King Taeyong, rushing to cradle the baby in his arms. Maleficent laughed wickedly at the scene unfolding before her. "Seize her!" Yelled King Taeyong, but it was too late, she had already disappeared in a flash of lightening.

The castle was silent and everyone stood in shock. Sicheng was the one to break the silence, "D-do not fear! For Yuta still has his gift to bestow on the child!" He yelled. Yuta's eyes widened in realization and all eyes turned to him. "Then he can undo the curse!" King Taeyong exclaimed happily. "N-no your majesty..." Yuta said looking at the floor, "Maleficent's powers are far too great..." The monarchs hung their heads in sorrow, but Doyoung was quick to interject. "H-however! He can help!" He said. "Go on Yuta..." Sicheng nudged him forward. He approached King Taeyong who looked at him with pleading eyes as he held his son. Yuta drew his wand again and wove it gently saying, "Sweet prince, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in, the gift I give. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you will keep, and from this slumber you shall awake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." He finished solemnly as he cast his gift upon the little prince. However King Taeyong and Prince Yoonoh, still fearful for the life of their son, ordered that every spinning wheel in the kingdom be destroyed and burned.

In another wing of the castle the three fairies sat in silence. Yuta got up and paced through the room grumbling to himself quietly. "Yuta, come sit down everything will find a way to work out." Sicheng said gently. "Well a bonfire won't stop her!" Yuta yelled sarcastically as he gestured to the hundreds of spinning wheels being burned outside the castle. "Of course not, but what will?" Doyoung asked fidgeting with his wand. "Maybe we could reason with her?" Doyoung proposed. Yuta laughed "Reason?! With her?! Are you crazy?!" He asked incredulously. "W-well she can't be all that bad..." Sicheng muttered. "I'd like to turn her into the snake that she actually is." Yuta grumbled. Doyoung sighed, "As much as I agree with you Yuta, you know that's not how our magic works...." he said. "It can only do good, bring joy and happiness." Sicheng smiled gently. "Well that would make me happy." Yuta muttered. Yuta stared out the castle window before noticing a black crow perched on the windowsill outside, he stiffened and immediately flung the curtains closed. "What was that?" Doyoung asked. Yuta shushed him and whispered "She's listening...she sent her crow...minimize yourselves now!" He whisper shouted at them. The three instantly shrunk down to their tiny fairy forms and hid behind the couch they were seated on. They continued to brainstorm ideas on how to help the situation, Sicheng brightened up "I've got it! We'll turn them into a flower!" He said. "Maleficent?" Yuta and Doyoung questioned. "No no no! The prince! He'd make a stunning flower! Plus flowers can't prick their fingers! They don't have any!" Sicheng smiled, clearly proud of his 'foolproof' idea. "Yeah...until Maleficent decides to send a frost spell over the kingdom and wipes Donghyuck out." Yuta said. "O-oh..." Sicheng blushed realizing his mistake. "Plus she would expect us to do something like that... she knows everything." Yuta sighed running a hand through his hair. "Wait a minute! He doesn't know anything about love or happiness!" Doyoung cried, "That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't and won't expect!" He said. Sicheng and Yuta turned to each other confused. Doyoung continued speaking to himself, "We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutter's cottage, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." Yuta cut him off "Explain what?" He asked. "About the three peasant men raising a child that they found abandoned in the forest!" Doyoung said. "What are you talking about?!" Yuta exclaimed frustrated with Doyoung's cryptic idea. "We disguise ourselves as humans and raise Donghyuck ourselves out in the woods far from harm...after his seventeenth birthday we will tell him who he really is and bring him home. We will avoid the curse entirely!" Doyoung explained with a smile. Yuta and Sicheng blinked at him. "That's actually a good idea..." Yuta said thinking it through. "Do you really think we can do it?" Sicheng asked. "Well if humans can do it, so can we!" Doyoung smiled enthusiastically. They quickly left the room and pitched their idea to the King and Prince...only wanting the best for their son and for him to live, they accepted the offer...

So the King and his Prince watched with heavy hearts as their most precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night.


	2. Seventeen Years Later

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Taeyong and Prince Yoonoh and their people. But as the time for the prince's seventeenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. Inside Maleficent's domain she stormed about frustrated. She glared at her henchmen, "Isn't it incredible...seventeen years and not a single trace of him... She couldn't have disappeared into thin air! Are you sure you've checked everywhere?!" Maleficent huffed in frustration. "Yeah! Yeah! We checked everywhere!" One grunted. Another spoke up listing on its fingers "Yeah we checked the town, the forest, the mountains, the houses...all of the cradles!" It grunted proudly. Maleficent's eyes flowed with rage, and she turned to her crow. "Cradles...Did you hear that? All these years they've been looking for a baby!" Maleficent laughed. Her henchmen nervously joined her in laughing, suddenly Maleficent slammed her staff into the floors silencing them immediately. "You fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" She yelled at them as she flung tiny bolts of lightning at them. Turning back to the crow she rubbed her temples..."Can you believe them?! Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a boy of eighteen with hair as soft as silk, and lips as pink as the purest rose. Go, and do not fail me!" Maleficent demanded. The crow took off and went on it's way of obeying its dear master's command.

And so for seventeen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their plan. Living like humans, they had raised the child as their own.

On this day, his seventeenth birthday, the three fairies had something special planned for him as a surprise. "How about this one?" Sicheng asked pointing to one flowy and fanciful looking ensemble pattern in the book they were standing over. "No...it should be fitted and regal looking...after all he is the Prince..." Doyoung mumbled flipping the page. "Ooh" Sicheng and Yuta cooed simultaneously. "That one!" They said together. "Yeah...that's the one..." Doyoung smiled to himself. Drawing his wand he pointed it at the picture of the outfit on the page and raised his hand, before jerking it towards an empty dress form next to him. Suddenly the stunning outfit had been brought to life before them. "Wow...it's even better in real life..." He mumbled. "Now make it blue!" Sicheng said cheerfully. "No...Shades of pink, maroon, and dark brown...It will compliment his skin tone better" Yuta said. Doyoung rolled his eyes and whipped his wand out and changed the outfit to blue white and light grey.   
Yuta glared at him, switching it back to his color scheme, not taking his eyes off of Doyoung as he did so. "Pink. Maroon. And Dark Brown." He said threateningly as he pointed his wand at him. Doyoung laughed and put his hands up "Okay okay fine!" He said. Sicheng went and adjusted a piece of the handsome ensemble, when footsteps were heard descending the stairs in the small cottage. His eyes widened and he quickly shoved the dress form into a small closet behind him. Donghyuck entered the room and arched an eyebrow at him. "What are you all up to?" He asked suspiciously. "Up to?" The asked simultaneously. Donghyuck laughed at them. "Yes! You all are acting really shifty and jumpy... are you hiding something?" He asked with a curious smile on his face. "No we're not!" Sicheng smiled at him. Doyoung handed Donghyuck a basket saying, "Here, I would like for you to go collect some berries...be careful and don't go too far alright?" He squeezed Donghyuck's hand gently. Donghyuck smiled at him. "I won't don't worry so much! I'm seventeen now!" Donghyuck chirped. He nodded and the three waved as he left to go collect the berries. The minute he was out of earshot, the three fairies continued their work for their surprise celebration. "No more magic. We are going to do all of this by hand now." Yuta said seriously. Doyoung whined, "But Yuta! The seventeen years are practically over!" He said. "I know, but we cannot risk it...it's not over until tomorrow...we cannot take any chances." Yuta said stone faced. "I'll make the cake!" Sicheng called. "I'll help!" Yuta said. "Absolutely not. I will make the cake, the last thing we need is for this place to go up in smoke. Yuta you're on the lookout for Donghyuck and anything suspicious... Sicheng you're in charge of decorating. Now let's get going who knows when he'll be back." Doyoung ordered.


	3. I Walked With You Once Upon A Dream

Meanwhile, while Donghyuck walked through the woods, humming and singing to himself as he collected berries, a young male sat atop his horse on the other side of the woods, faintly hearing the soft melodies being sung... Intrigued he rode towards the sound. As he got closer he stopped and smiled to himself, what a lovely voice...it was clearly a male voice, but it resonated with such soft sweetness than the young man found himself intoxicated by the sound. Carefully he dismounted his horse and tied it to a tree, and left in search for the owner of the voice. 

Donghyuck found himself getting distracted as he was picking berries, his eyes kept drifting towards the clearing nearby where he could see the turrets of the castle off in the distance... He sighed dreamily wondering what it would be like to live in a castle like that, let alone see the world beyond these woods he had known his entire life. He picked up his hooded cape which he had discarded on the ground, choosing to bask in the sunshine, and held it at arms length from him. Even though he though of himself as too old to be playing make believe, he dreamt up a prince and used said garment as a representative for his imaginary prince. He smiled at the 'prince' and bowed to him, and continued to sing as he closed his eyes and waltzed in the clearing, feeling the golden rays of sunshine warming his back. He dropped the cape and continued to waltz and sing. Suddenly something, caught his wrist and spun him towards them, his eyes flew open and he whipped around to be greeted by a handsome boy who was a few inches taller than him, and looked to be around his age. Oddly enough he bared a slight resemblance to the prince he had dreamed up in his head, and Donghyuck found himself blushing softly. "You have a beautiful voice, and you dance very well." The boy spoke. Donghyuck's blush darkened...he had only ever had contact with the three men who raised him, and wasn't sure how to react. "T-thank you..." he said shyly. The boy smiled, and bowed to him, "May I have this dance?" He asked. Donghyuck smiled back and gently took his hand, and began to waltz with him. The boy was also very good at dancing, like he had been learning to dance for years... They came to a halt after what felt like hours and laughed lightly. Both smiled at each other. The boy sighed and his eyebrows furrowed for a moment, "This is going to sound crazy, but it feels like we've met before..." he said. "Maybe we met in a dream?" Donghyuck said with a faint blush adorning his cheeks. The boy nodded "Maybe..." he muttered. Donghyuck noticed the sky starting to fade from bright blue into a rosy pink as evening began to fall. "Oh look at the time, I have to go! My family must be worried about me!" He said collecting his things, and rushing off. The boy gently grabbed his wrist, "Wait!" He said. Donghyuck turned around wide eyed. "When will I see you again?" The boy smiled. "Oh! Never!" Donghyuck said. "Never?" The boy asked saddened. "Well maybe not never...maybe someday..." Donghyuck said with a hopeful smile. "Then tomorrow? Meet me here tomorrow." The boy said, "I have to see you again." He sighed smiling. Donghyuck blushed, "Y-yes...tomorrow...g-goodbye!" He whipped around, and then shouted "Wait no tonight! At the cottage in the glen!" He said before darting off back to the cottage. The boy watched in pure bliss as he sighed dreamily, before heading off to mount his horse and ride home until nightfall.

Back at the cottage, the three fairies put the final touches on everything. Yuta noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye and glanced towards the window to see Donghyuck in the distance. "He's coming!" He whisper shouted. Doyoung and Sicheng instantly stopped what they were doing and took their places behind the kitchen table with Yuta. Donghyuck opened the door and the three jumped out startling the boy, "Happy Birthday Donghyuck!" They cried happily. Donghyuck smiled. "Aw you all are so sweet thank you!" He smiled at them. Doyoung brought out the cake he had made and Donghyuck hugged him. "You did this all for me? Thank you!" He thanked them. "We have one more gift!" Yuta said, and turned him around so he could see the regal ensemble they had crafted for him. "Oh wow it's wonderful! This is the best day! All of this and oh! Just wait until you meet him!" Donghyuck sighed happily. "HIM?!" The three fairies asked incredulously. "Yes!" Donghyuck beamed at them. "You've met some stranger?" Doyoung asked gently. "Oh no! We've met before!" Donghyuck said. "Wait. You have?!" The three chorused again. Donghyuck smiled at their reactions, "Yes, once in a dream." He sighed dreamily. Sicheng looked at Yuta holding his hand, before glancing back at Doyoung... "He's in love..." Sicheng sighed. "I know..." Yuta sighed. "This is terrible." Doyoung muttered. Donghyuck's smile fell and he gave him a questioning glance. "Why? I'm seventeen after all." He said. "It's not that..." Yuta started, then but his lip. "It's just..." Sicheng tried to continue... Doyoung sighed, "Its just, you're already betrothed Donghyuck...since the day you were born..." he said. "To Prince Minhyung." Donghyuck's eyes widened, "B-but how could I marry I prince?...I-I would have to be..." he trailed off... "Royalty." The three fairies finished for him. "But I'm-" Donghyuck tried to discredit what they had told him. "Yes you are." Yuta assured. Doyoung took his hands gently and said, "Prince Donghyuck, we are taking you back to your parents King Taeyong and Prince Yoonoh tonight." He explained. Donghyuck drew his hands back, "But...but I can't! He's coming here tonight! I promised i would meet him!" He said in protest. Yuta and Sicheng looked at eachother before Yuta spoke up, "Donghyuck we're sorry but you must never see that boy ever again." Donghyuck felt his heart drop to his stomach, "N-no.." he whispered desperately before running up to his room upstairs, letting his tears of heart break fall freely. The three fairies sighed, Doyoung was the first to speak up, "And we thought he would be so happy..." They nodded solemnly and prepared to leave... Little did they know a certain crow was perched on the windowsill the entire time.


	4. The Return Of The Prince

Back at the castle, the monarchs anxiously awaited the arrival of their beloved son. "No sign of him yet Taeyong..." Yoonoh sighed. "Well of course not, there's still a half an hour until the sun begins to set." Taeyong soothed, setting aside his anxieties. A knock was heard and the monarchs turned around to see their neighboring monarchs King Youngho and Prince Chittaphon. "Any sign of Minhyung or Donghyuck yet?" Youngho asked gently. "No not yet." Taeyong replied, wrapping an arm around Yoonoh's waist. Youngho sighed "Minhyung should have been here already..." he mused. "Well we will leave you to it then..." Chittaphon said closing the door. Just then Chittaphon heard the grand doors in the foyer open, and him and Youngho peered over the landing atop the stairs to see who it was. When they saw it was Minhyung, they quickly rushed downstairs. "Minhyung! What took you so long? You worried us!" Youngho chided gently, "Come on now you need to get ready, you can meet your future husband like that." He said sweetly but sternly. "But I've already met him." Minhyung smiled. Youngho and Chittaphon looked at each other bewildered, before turning back to their son, "You have?! Where?!" They cried incredulously. "Once in a dream!" He sighed. Chittaphon groaned, "You're too old for these games Minhyung, stop it with such nonsense." He chastised. "It wasn't a dream father, I really did meet him." Minhyung countered. "Prince Donghyuck?! We have to tell King Taeyong and Prince Yoonoh!" Youngho said turning to ascend the grand staircase. "I never said it was Prince Donghyuck." Minhyung said. "You most certainly did." Chittaphon said narrowing his eyes. "No, I said I met the man I'm going to marry. I don't know who he is, some peasant boy..." he said thoughtfully. "A peasant boy? You're going to marry a...Minhyung you're joking right?" Chittaphon said, he glanced at Youngho, "He's joking right?" He asked again. "He sounds serious Chittaphon..." Youngho mumbled. Chittaphon sighed rubbing his temples, "Minhyung. We both love you and we want you to be happy, but you cannot do this and simply give up the throne for a nobody." Chittaphon said sternly. "Now father...you're living in the past, of course I can marry him and still hold the throne!" Minhyung said. "And because your father and I still hold the throne, I command you to come to your senses." Chittaphon said. "And marry the man I love." Minhyung added. "Yes." Chittaphon said distracted by his thoughts. "Wait!" He called out. "Goodbye father!" Minhyung called before running through the castle doors again. "Minhyung! No stop! Youngho what are we going to tell them?!" Chittaphon asked worriedly. 

On the other side of the castle, the three fairies and Donghyuck stepped out of the carriage that they had ridden in to get to the castle. Donghyuck followed them, with downcast eyes and his heartbreak blossoming in his dark eyes. "Come now Donghyuck...ah I mean, your highness, let's get you inside..." Sicheng said gently. Donghyuck nodded melancholically and followed them inside the castle, until they reached a set of doors. "These are your chambers, quickly inside your highness." Doyoung said glancing around nervously. Donghyuck walked inside and sat down on the small and elegant stool that was placed in front of a vanity and mirror, he stared at his reflection, taking in his features and his surroundings. Yuta came up behind him and placed a crown on his head, and adjusted the silk bow that adorned the collar of the ensemble they had given him. "There...a perfect Prince...we'll leave you to collect your thoughts..." Doyoung offered him a sad smile, and patted his shoulder gently before leaving with the other two, locking the door to ensure Donghyuck didn't leave, and nothing else came in. 

Donghyuck felt hot tears stinging his eyes and he bit his lip at he tried to suppress his heartbreak and his sobs. He buried his face in his hands and cried. A few minutes had passed and Donghyuck had calmed down enough to stop his tears, he noticed the faint glow of the fire place behind him, and he walked towards it. The flames began to shift oddly, and Donghyuck's eyebrows furrowed in confusion... just then the wall where the fireplace was, wasn't there anymore...bewildered Donghyuck peered inside, seeing there was a long spiral staircase illuminated by a faint green glow. He was curious and began to slowly approach the source of the light. The fairies had opened the chamber doors just in time to see Donghyuck disappearing into the newly revealed stairwell, they gasped, instantly running towards it but the wall reappeared.


	5. The Prophecy Fulfilled

"Why did we leave him alone?!" Doyoung cried, trying to push the wall open again. Yuta drew his wand and opened the wall again with his magic, and the three quickly followed after him, calling his name. Donghyuck continued to walk towards the light, unable to pull himself away. Finally he reached a room that was completely empty, except for the lone spinning wheel that sat in the center of it. For some reason unbeknownst to him he felt compelled to touch the needle that protruded from the wheel. "Donghyuck! Don't touch anything!" He heard the voices of the fairies from down the stairwell. He glanced back to the wheel and stared at it. Suddenly a voice he had never heard before spoke, "Touch the spindle...Touch it I say!" Donghyuck turned and saw a figure clothed and extravagant black robes holding a staff. He gasped, terrified, he wanted to listen to the fairies, but the power coming over him was to much to ignore, and he thrust his finger onto the spindle, puncturing the pad of his finger. Instantly his body fell limp to the floor, and his eyes drew shut. The fairies reached the room and gasped as they saw the Prince on the floor, and Maleficent standing over him...they were too late... Maleficent sneered at them and cackled wickedly before vanishing in a cloud of green smoke. 

They all dropped to their knees beside the Prince. "Donghyuck!" They all cried. Doyoung felt tears spill down his cheeks..."I should've stayed with him...I'll never forgive myself..." he cried feeling guilty. "We're all to blame!" Yuta yelled, furious at himself for not thinking about every possible outcome. 

Down in the grand foyer King Taeyong and Prince Yoonoh sat on their respective thrones holding hands as they awaited the arrival of their son. Suddenly King Youngho approached him and spoke, "Taeyong, there's something important I need to tell you." He said. "Not now Youngho." Taeyong said. "But it's about Minhyung..." he trailed off. "Oh yes! Where is he?" Taeyong asked confused as to why he wasn't there. "That's what I'm telling you." Youngho persisted. "We'll send for him immediately." Taeyong said turning back to the doors. "But..." Youngho was cut off by a fanfare of trumpets. The herald called out "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your Prince!" The crowd of people outside of the castle cheered. 

The fairies heard the faint cheers of the people as they gently laid Donghyuck on his bed in his chambers. They dried their eyes and gathered their guilt. "Poor King Taeyong and Prince Yoonoh..." Doyoung said. "They'll be heartbroken..." Sicheng said. "No they won't." Yuta said. "What? Of course they will, they've been waiting for this for seventeen years only to have it ruined!" Doyoung cried incredulously. "Not if they're alseep too." Yuta said. The two caught on to what he meant. "Come on we must start immediately." He motioned for them to join him, shifting into his fairy form. Doyoung and Sicheng did the same, and the three split up and got to work on casting a spell over the kingdom to keep them asleep along with the prince. 

Just as Yuta cast the spell over the monarchs, Youngho caught sight of him as his eyes began to close. "Yuta..." he groaned. Yuta flitted in front of him "Your highness?" He asked. "Minhyung...he wants to marry a peasant boy..." he mumbled, sleep beginning to overtake him. "A peasant boy?...who is he? Where did he meet him?" Yuta asked confused... Youngho nodded off "I dunno...some boy he met in a...dream..." his eyes slipped shut and he fell into a deep slumber along with everyone else. "A dream..." Yuta mused, his eyes widened...Donghyuck! He and Donghyuck had met each other without know who the other was! It all made sense now! "Oh no" he mumbled to himself...Donghyuck had said the boy he had met was going to meet him at the cottage...Minhyung could be in danger!

 

Meanwhile in the woods, Minhyung rode towards the cottage the handsome boy he'd fallen for told him about. He caught sight of the cottage, dismounted his horse and sprinted towards it. He knocked on the door..."Come in." He heard from inside. He quickly entered only to be seized by a figure in dark robes. "Well well well! I came to catch a peasant but I caught a Prince!" The figure sneered at him. "Away with him my pets! But gently! We have much in store for him!" Maleficent growled, pushing Minhyung towards her henchmen.


	6. The Final Fight

The fairies stared at the cape strewn about on the floor, Doyoung was quick to shift into human form and pick it up, clasping it around himself before shifting back to his fairy form. "Maleficent..." Yuta growled. "He's got Prince Minhyung." Sicheng whisper yelled. "At the forbidden mountain... We can't go there...." he continued. "We can and we must." Doyoung said stone faced as he quickly motioned for them to follow him. 

Once they had arrived at the mountain, they flew up to one of the castle windows and looked inside to see Maleficent. She was celebrating her success with her henchmen, joyously laughing and cheering. She turned to the crow on her shoulder and sighed happily. "How awful it is that Prince Minhyung can't join us in celebrating! Come we should visit him in the dungeons and cheer him up!" She said in a sickly sweet voice. The crow cawed on her shoulder and Maleficent made her way down to the dungeons. 

After she had left, the three fairies entered the castle undetected, and silently followed after Maleficent, making sure to conceal themselves. There they saw the prince chained to the wall with is head hung low. Maleficent spoke, "Oh come now, prince Minhyung. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." She said in a false sweet voice. Minhyung glared at her and scoffed. Maleficent chuckled and waved her staff before him, causing a vision to appear. "Behold, King Taeyong's castle, and there topmost tower, dreaming of his true love, there lies the Prince Donghyuck. But see the way of fate. Why, it's the same peasant boy, who won the heart of our noble prince just hours earlier. He is indeed most handsome and fair. Soft and silken hair, lips that shame the purest pinkest rose. In ageless sleep he finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are akin a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed..." Maleficent tells the Prophecy as he shows Minhyung the images of the story being told. "... a valiant figure, straight and fair, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Maleficent sighed and smiled falsely. "How sweet." She sneered, Minhyung struggled in the chains. Maleficent laughed and turned to the crow on her shoulder, "Come my pet let us leave our dear prince to these oh so happy thoughts." She snickered as she left the dungeons.

Quickly as soon as Maleficent had left the dungeons and locked the door, the three fairies shifted into their human forms and unlocked the chains that bound the Prince to the wall with the wave of their wands. Minhyung opened his mouth to speak, but Doyoung shushed him. "No time to explain! You must go!" He said. Minhyung nodded, and turned to leave, but Yuta grabbed his shoulder and said, "Wait, Prince Minhyung. The road to true love may be blocked by many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So protect yourself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." He spoke as he handed the Prince the two items. Minhyung turned them over in his hands in awe. "Now go!" The three fairies yelled, Minhyung nodded and took off out the window they had opened up for him. They had brought his horse to the castle, and seeing this he sprinted towards it, quickly mounting it. Maleficent saw him ride away. Enraged she growled, "NO! NO!" She yelled. Her eyes glowed a bright shade of green as she raised her staff saying, "A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, around their castle cast my spell!" She shouted, thrusting her staff in the air. Lightning struck and thunder boomed, and Maleficent laughed. 

Upon arriving at the castle, Prince Minhyung was halted by a coarse thicket of thorns and brambles that blocked every conceivable pathway into the castle. Quickly he drew the sword he was given and began to swing at the obstacle that had been placed before him. He had made a sizable dent in the coarse thicket when Maleficent saw through her overseeing visions how the Prince was getting past what she thought would easily stop him. Fuming she smirked to herself...and instantly appeared in front of Minhyung as he made the final cut through the thicket. "Now shall you deal with me, young prince, and all the powers of hell!" Maleficent yelled menacingly, as she shifted into a massive dragon. Maleficent approached him, spitting fire in his direction. Minhyung saw he truly had no shot at fighting the beast before him. However an idea struck him as he looked at the sword in his hand...He gripped it then sprinted towards the dragon and thrust it into its heart. It roared in pain before bursting into multiple beams of light and dissipating. No force of evil stood in his way now. The three fairies appeared next to him and quickly gestured him towards the castle...


	7. True Loves Kiss Will Break The Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!! Please let me know what you thought! Thank you for the love and support!!!

The three fairies guided him through the castle, and up to Donghyuck's chambers where he lay. Minhyung stared at the gorgeous sleeping boy in awe, unmoving. The three fairies looked on from the hallway... Slowly Minhyung approached the bed, and knelt down by Donghyuck's side. He took in his beauty, from his full pink lips, to the long eyelashes that so delicately fell upon the prince's cheeks. Gently brushing the prince's bangs away from his face, Minhyung gently placed a kiss upon Donghyuck's lips. As he pulled away the sleeping prince began to wake, and his chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. Confused, Donghyuck furrowed his brows...but then smiled. 

All around the castle, people began to awaken. From the servants to the guards to the townspeople outside the castle, slowly but surely Maleficent's curse was lifted. The monarchs were pulled from their slumbers, unaware of what had happened. King Taeyong turned to King Youngho and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Youngho...were you saying something?" He asked. Youngho's eyes widened "Ah yes...you see-" he was interrupted by trumpets playing. All four of the monarchs turned their heads to the grand staircase where they saw the two princes Donghyuck and Minhyung. King Taeyong and Prince Yoonoh immediately bolted up from their thrones and looked at each other before running to greet their son the had been separated from for so long. Smiling brightly Donghyuck hugged his parents and greeted them with a bow. They smiled with tears in their eyes. Prince Chittaphon and King Youngho were the next to join them at the foot of the staircase. "But Minhyung...I thought you said you wanted to marry a peasant boy?" Youngho asked confused. Minhyung explained how they had met each other in the woods the day prior without knowing who the other was. The monarchs sighed in relief, seeing that everything had all worked out, and their heirs would soon be wedded. 

The three fairies looked on from one of the balconies in awe as they watched the two princes waltz together. Sicheng laid his head on Yuta's shoulder and sighed dreamily. "I love happy endings." He breathed. Yuta smiled and kissed the top of his head..."Me too."


End file.
